


[Podfic] Oxford

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Out of Thought [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, English Accent, Greg's birthday weekend continues, I mean there are a lot of feels, M/M, Masturbation, Oxford, Picnics, Podfic, Porn, Sexting, Soundcloud, Suit Kink, These idiots in charge of emotions, but also a lot of porn, punting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: It's Greg's fiftieth birthday, they're in Oxford, and naturally there is punting and picnicking. And porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_violin_bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_violin_bow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oxford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418043) by [green_violin_bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_violin_bow/pseuds/green_violin_bow). 



> You may wish to listen to the first part of the series if you haven't already - it's the wonderful story of how we came to this point!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of the Out of Thought series! It's taken a little while to get here but I hope you feel it was worth the wait!  
> Thank you, again, to green_violin_bow for allowing me to podfic her gorgeous story about these two lovely men.  
> The first chapter is lovely, cuddly fluff.  
> The second chapter is porn. All porn!
> 
> Music: Galileo's Dream by Sam Wedgwood


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
